Our Baby, Our Family, Our Life
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Having had enough of Ashley's anger, Amanda and Finn packed up and moved as far away as they could to raise their son in peace... but would Ashley accept that or will she try to make Amanda feel the same as herself?
1. What We'll Regret Later

_**A/N: Ashley, Rhys, Kyle, Ivy (Kyle and Ivy in flashbacks only, Rhys Hardy is Tyler Lockwood's given name), Rue and her family and friends, TJ, Bo, Brigette, Dakota and her family are werewolf-queen-022's characters.**_

_**October 1st 2018…**_

_Amanda walked down the hallway, Ashley shoving past her and nearly knocking her down… and Amanda's right hand going to her swollen stomach as Ashley saw the brunette and immediately rushed to her._

_"Sorry, Mandy. Did I hurt you or the baby?" Ashley replied._

_"We're okay but what's bugging ya? I know something is." Amanda responded._

_"Kevin was being…" Ashley replied, trailing off._

_"A yutz?" Amanda responded._

"_Yes basically." Ashley said._

_"Let me know what he said and I'll go slap him." Amanda replied._

"_Don't worry about it, he's just being an ass like he normally is." Ashley said._

_Ashley walked away, Amanda sitting down and feeling the baby kick._

_"I know, something ain't right here." Amanda responded before she saw Seth and he walked over. "She was headed towards your locker room, maybe you can get a straight answer out of her." She explained, Seth sitting down and lightly rubbing her shoulders._

_"Someone upset her?" Seth asked._

_"Kevin did but Ash won't tell me what he did." Amanda responded, brushing a stray hair off of her navy smocked sash tie maternity midi dress._

"_I'll go and talk to her." Seth said._

_He left, finding Ashley after walking into the locker room._

_"Mandy said that you're upset." Seth responded._

"_I told her to not worry about it! God she just doesn't listen!" Ashley said._

_"Well she's your sister, she tends to worry about you!" Seth responded. "And it must be something pretty serious if it's got you so riled up." _

"_Jeez it's fucking nothing! Kevin Owens was being a fucking idiot so what?" Ashley responded._

_"Well it helps to talk about it!" Seth replied._

_"I would to her if she didn't have a tiny human growing in her!" Ashley snapped at him._

"_What did Kevin say that was so bad?!" Seth demanded._

"_Do you really want to know?!" Ashley yelled._

_"Out with it!" Seth responded._

"_Kevin accused me of being pregnant because I laughed during that stupid try not to laugh challenge! Because you know showing emotions could mean one thing only!" Ashley replied._

_"He's an idiot, it does you no good to bottle up that hurt though." Seth responded._

"_Well what else am I meant to do with it? Shall I live stream it on insta?" Ashley asked sarcastically, rolling her hazel eyes._

_"Talking to your family and loved ones isn't really all that hard as you make it to be, Ash." Seth responded._

_"I hate that he said that and you know what else?! I wish Mandy had just waited til the storyline she and I had worked so hard on was over but no! She was looking for a way out and got one! I'm not being an aunt to no bastard child!" Ashley retorted._

_Right outside the locker room, Finn guided Amanda away and held her once they were in their own locker room and sitting down… and he lightly rubbed her back as she brushed her tears away._

_Her right hand and his left hand rested on her stomach as their baby kicked angrily… and both looked at each other._

_"Ash gave up Rhys, that doesn't give her any right to be horrible to us and our baby. As much as I never thought I'd have to do this, it's just time to let her go. She can go shove her ugly behavior." Amanda responded quietly, Finn kissing her forehead._

_"She'll never get anywhere near our family, Love, I promise." Finn replied before they kissed and held each other._

_They had a lot to prepare for and had found a new home to raise their family in…_

**Present time**_**, October 17th 2018…**_

Ashley saw the _'For Sale' _sign outside of the townhouse… and realised that Amanda and Finn had been serious about moving into a bigger home.

"That little bitch!" Ashley roared at the top of her lungs as she sped off, looking for any moving vans in the Orlando.

In Jacksonville, Amanda had taken a prenatal vitamin after waking up and closed the bottle before setting it aside… and saw Finn walk into the master bedroom of their newly bought light blue and white traditional style home.

Finn set down the breakfast tray before they kissed and Amanda ate the pumpkin spice pancakes and bacon along with the oranges and drank the orange juice.

"All full?" Finn asked.

"Yep, thank you, Babe." Amanda responded before they kissed again… and Amanda grabbed her chiming LG Aristo 2, seeing a text from Seth.

_'Mandy, letting you know now that Ash is really fucking pissed off. Chances are you overheard what she had said and I don't blame either of you for moving away, Baby Balor doesn't need that kind of negativity around him or her.'_

_'We were gonna tell her that night that it's a boy.' _Amanda responded after sending the latest ultrasound appointment video, Seth replying excitedly.

_'I'm getting a godson?! I can't wait to meet him! Have you got a name for him yet?!'_

_'Liam Christopher.' _Amanda responded.

_'Chris would be so proud.'_

Seth looked up as Ashley had walked in and slammed the door behind her.

"They're gone! They actually fucking moved away!" Ashley replied angrily.

"Well you drove them to it, their child takes more priority than your selfishness!" Seth responded before he grabbed his packed up things and put them in the Equinox before he got in and drove off… and left Ashley there.

A little over 2 hours later, Seth was in Jacksonville and found the house… and Amanda let him in, Seth closing the door and the two hugging.

"It's her that misses out on his life and any future children you two have. I'll never miss out on being an uncle." Seth responded as they let go, him resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach and feeling Liam kick against it and smiling.

"I don't want to really ask but did she take the breakup okay?" Finn replied.

"She went quiet… I doubt she cares or has processed it yet." Seth explained.

Amanda knew that with Ashley, either possibility could be true.

But after how Ashley had treated her and Liam, Amanda saw the breakup as Ashley's fault.


	2. Our Life, Not Hers

_**September 27th 2017... **_

_Grabbing her ringing LG Aristo, Amanda rubbed her eyes as she was barely awake._

_"TJ? What's going on, you okay?" Amanda asked._

"_I need to speak to you alone and when I say alone, I mean fucking alone. Don't bring that boy that follows you around like a lost puppy." TJ whispered._

_"Okay, where are you?" Amanda questioned as she got up, Finn opening his eyes. "I'll be right back, Babe, I promise." She whispered, Finn closing his eyes._

"_Not right now jeez! My place and now." TJ whispered before hanging up._

_Amanda quickly got into clothes, grabbing her phone and the keys and leaving… and TJ letting her in, his eyebrows raising at seeing the purple toned dark circles under her eyes._

_"When was the last time you had a full night's sleep?" TJ asked._

_"I honestly can't remember. What's going on, why the secrecy? And my fiance does not follow me around like a lost puppy." Amanda replied._

_"You two are too comfortable around each other." TJ responded._

_"What happened? Is Ash in trouble?" Amanda questioned._

"_That's exactly who I am worried about." TJ said._

_"Well fill me in on what's going on, please? Because I haven't heard from her in three years." Amanda replied._

_"She had a baby, gave him up for adoption and has been depressed. Then earlier, she came back home and acted fine." TJ explained._

_"She had a child?" Amanda responded in shock, the two sitting down._

"_Well she was planning to have an abortion but changed her mind at the last minute." TJ confessed._

_"You said it was a boy… did she name him?" Amanda questioned._

"_She had him for two weeks before he was adopted, his name was Rhys." TJ answered._

_"And no one else knew…" Amanda responded, TJ lightly rubbing her back. "Got anything for me to break?" She asked, TJ handing her a vase that he hated… and she stood up and threw it, the vase hitting the wall and the two ducking as the ceramic flew everywhere._

"_Look Tiny it was nothing personal, she wanted to tell you and her family. But she didn't want Kyle finding out about Rhys." TJ replied. "They're not even listed as the birth parents on his certificate." _

_"None of us would've told him, she knows that." Amanda responded before she stood up and headed outside, TJ following her._

"_Tiny wait up. Look I get it you are hurting but right now I'm very worried about how Ashley is mentally. She has been quite depressed about giving Rhys up, last night she gone most of the night and this morning she was all happy chappy." TJ replied._

_"Then get her to talk to someone who knows how to help her." Amanda responded as she got in the silver Altima and drove off after buckling up, TJ seeing a half awake Bo walk outside._

"_Motherfucker!" TJ yelled before kicking over a silver trash can._

_"Why did Tiny leave like her mind's been fucked with, TJ?" Bo replied._

_"I told her everything, Bo." TJ admitted._

"_You told her?!" Bo asked._

_"Now she's madder than hell, knowing that she's got a nephew out there she'll never get to bond with." TJ responded._

_The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks played on the radio as Amanda drove back through the storm that had blown in._

_She parked the car in the garage and turned the engine off, locking up the car after grabbing her phone and keys and going into the house… and sitting down on the bottom of the staircase, letting her tears fall._

_"You could've said something, I wouldn't have told that abusive bastard! Damn it, Ash!" Amanda responded quietly._

_She felt Finn's hands on her shoulders and leaned against him as he held her before he picked her up into his arms and took her upstairs into their room._

_Amanda got back into her pajamas and explained everything, Finn pulling her into his arms and the two holding each other._

_"Nothing personal… when it involves family, everything's personal! And I know what she's gonna say, that I'm not tough like her! She had every chance to tell me, Jeff, Matt and she kept her mouth shut to us!" Amanda responded, Finn rubbing her back._

_"Don't keep it all in anymore, I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side, Darlin'." Finn replied softly._

_"All I want right now is to just be held." Amanda responded once they were in their bed, Finn holding her in his arms._

_Her eyes closed, Finn kissing her forehead before closing his own eyes…_

**Present time**_**, October 17th 2018…**_

"It's beautiful in here." Seth responded, lightly running his right hand along the blue and grey crib in the nursery.

"He's gonna be so happy here." Amanda replied, brushing a stray hair off of her camo cold shoulder long sleeve knit maternity top and blue destroyed skinny maternity jeans.

"He is. I know you wanted Ashley to be in Liam's life but…" Seth responded.

"The Ashley that I grew up with and the Ashley that I know now are completely different from each other. Everything she went through changed her and sadly, not for the better. Up until late last year, she and I didn't communicate for three years… and when we did get back in touch, she lost it." Amanda explained, looking at her marquise cut onyx and diamonds engagement ring and the silver wedding band above it… and Seth knew they were in bigger sizes because her hands were swollen and she couldn't wear the ones Finn placed on her finger until well after Liam would be born.

Seth also noticed Ella + Mila's Don't Be Blue on Amanda's oval shaped nails and knew she had been watching _Breakfast At Tiffany's _again.

"You always watch that movie when you feel down. Well that one and _Pretty Woman_, kiddo." Seth replied as they hugged for a few seconds.

"The classic ones are the best." Amanda responded before they heard the alarm blaring and rushed downstairs.

Seth shielded Amanda as Finn had the intruder pinned down with their arms behind their back… only for Seth to silence the alarm when they saw that it was TJ.

"TJ, what the hell are you doing here?!" Amanda asked after Finn pulled TJ up by the back of his shirt… and TJ saw Amanda's mint blue nails.

"You were watching _Breakfast At Tiffany's_ again, weren't you, Tiny?" TJ questioned, Finn slapping him upside his head.

"Answer her, you little punk!" Finn replied angrily.

"I saw Seth's vehicle outside and knew he had broken Ash's heart!" TJ responded.

"Well Ash tore my heart out and broke it so she brought the breakup onto herself!" Amanda replied, Finn letting him go and rubbing Amanda's back.

"Tiny, she didn't mean what she said about the baby." TJ responded.

"Oh so your best friend calls mine and Mandy's son a bastard child and you think that's okay?!" Finn replied angrily, TJ's jaw dropping.

And he realised that Ashley had lied to him about what had led to the breakup between her and Seth.


End file.
